


A Scandal in Hogwarts

by KitEv3rgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Scandal, Sirius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitEv3rgreen/pseuds/KitEv3rgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is a high school, right? Then why don't we see the drama and scandal that happens behind the scenes. Sure, they're witches and wizards but they're still teenagers. Maybe we don't look in the right places, maybe we will see some of it eventually. And maybe, just maybe, Sirius will fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandal in Hogwarts

Hello, my name is Violet and I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I have taken it upon myself to tell the world the truth about Hogwarts. Behind its proud gates lays an exemplary school, this much is true but a lot of the rest is not. Hogwarts might teach magic and potions but it is – none the less – a high school and all high schools have their challenges, usually due to the high amounts of hormones the students have. Hogwarts is no different, it isn't free from scandal and though many people think that danger is the only scandal at Hogwarts, they are mistaken. There was one very memorable event which holds the attention of everyone who was there when it happened and also everyone who walks the halls now. It's not your typical happily ever after and though I was there I don't remember any of it so I am trusting the reports I've heard and telling you, in the hopes that you will spread the word.

Sirius Black walked the corridors of Hogwarts, long after everyone else had gone to sleep. It was the time of night when only house elves could be seen scurrying along in the shadows cast by the tall suits of armour which guarded the halls in the dead of night. Sirius, however, was not worried. It was a rare night that he got caught breaking the rules; if anyone would find him it would be James. James Potter was his best friend and though he did not know all of Sirius' adventures – and he approved of even less – Sirius knew that James would never tell anyone what he was up to.  
Sirius was too popular for his own good, where ever he went crowds followed him and at times he used that to his advantage but most of the time he hated it. A lot of people thought him a vain character who couldn't care less for the people around him, Sirius did not care for these people. In his mind they had not known him well enough to be worth caring for. There were people he cared for though, to name them all would be difficult because there were far more than Sirius had first thought but to name a few of the people he loved would be simple.  
Firstly there was his brother Regulus, despite all of the arguments they shared and their obvious differences, Sirius could not help but love his brother.  
Then there was James, his brother in all but blood and the person he could never betray. Below these two one the list came Remus and Peter, Sirius' other friends. And of course Lily James' girlfriend. As sensible as she might be, Sirius had to admit she made James happy so he was content to let her in. And there was Rebekah …  
Rebekah, Sirius smiled at the thought of her, he had never thought a girl could capture his attention as mush as he captured the attention of every girl in the year below him. But she had. His dazed thoughts strayed to the way the moonlight dappled her skin and made her ebony hair shine and reflect the pure silver light. He thought of the last few hours he had spent in her company … how they had spent the hours enjoying the benefits of the room of requirement … without even one disruption …  
Sirius caught himself mussing up his hair and grinned inwardly, flattening it back down to it's previous perfection. This was a gesture James had favoured a couple of years ago, it had also been one if his numerous ways of trying to get Lily to notice him. It had never worked. Sirius briefly wondered when he had picked up the habit. He then let his thoughts return to Rebekah as he sidled up to the portrait of the fat lady and whispered the password. Upon Sirius' instruction, Rebekah had returned to the common room a little under an hour before him to make it seem as though they hadn't spent the whole day together. People might get suspicious.   
Sirius was about to climb the stairs to the boys dormitory when a voice rang out from one of the arm chairs in front of the fire.  
“Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for hours!” It was James. Sirius almost laughed at the expression on his face but managed to stop himself.  
“Just getting some air.......” He trailed off.  
“All day?”  
“What's the matter with you?!” Sirius replied astounded at his friend   
“It isn't fair for you to just go wandering off with Rebekah, you've missed the last three Quidditch practises and skipped classes to go and meet her; every time you do that you leave Remus and I the job of explaining why you're not there!” Sirius hadn't realised how much trouble he had been causing Remus and James and resolved to find a new way to meet up with her.  
Despite his promises to James he still went and met up with Rebekah regularly, though not as much as he would have liked. It seemed to Sirius as though James was getting his own way by keeping him as a friend and having Lily, James was driving a wedge between him and Rebekah; Sirius wasn't about to give up his happiness. Sirius could never have foreseen what was really keeping them apart. Rebekah had become distant with him, smiling only occasionally and he often wondered if he had done something wrong. She seemed a lot more on edge and ready to bite your head off if you said anything she didn't like. She became oddly sensitive and stopped going to Quidditch practises to watch and it became a rare thong to see her at a Quidditch match. Sirius became sad, he wanted to know what he had done wrong to make her hate him so much. Sirius decided that he was desperate enough to try anything so he followed her one day, all the way from the common room to the hospital wing and he couldn't believe his eyes. He waited for Madam Pomfrey to disappear into her office before striding down the middle of the two rows of hospital beds and confronting her, he was determined to find out the truth of the matter. But when he got to her all that came out of his mouth was a small sigh.  
“Why didn't you tell me?” He whispered,  
“I wanted to but -”  
“Never mind, you can tell me now.”  
“Sirius, I'm having a baby.”

And she did have a baby, a small squealing girl, people say that it was the strangest thing, the day the baby's cries could be heard through the cold stone halls.

… Oh, I almost forgot, they named her Violet.


End file.
